Ruta XX
by NeKo-02
Summary: La ruta de shintaro perdida que nos cuenta todo lo que pensaba y hacia junto el por que esa Ene era tan callada Mal summary pero por fa den oportunidad :'D Para: Fans de Kagerou Project/Days Mekakushi Dan


**Ruta ''XX''**

Era un 14 de agosto donde el sol estaba sobre nuestros ojos y tu mano tomaba con fuerza la mía aun lo recuerdo fue antes del verano nuestra ultima pelea -No me hagas caso y solamente vete…- murmure mientras soltaba tu mano -¡No te vayas!- me dijiste, mientras tomabas con delicadeza mi mano -Eres tan molesta, solo cállate y déjame solo- grite mientras aparte tu mano de la mía con fuerza y caminaba dejándote atrás -¿Esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos?- cuestionaste pero ignore la pregunta y continúe caminando, regresando a clases me informaron que tu ya no estarías mas conmigo…

Después de eso me encerré, me aislé siempre repitiendo ese 14 de agosto en mi mente con un desastre de vida -solo muere- me decía a mi siempre siendo lo suficientemente cobarde como para no poderlo hacer, siempre tomando con fuerza unas tijeras enfrente de mi pero nunca lo lograba, nunca moría  
-Estoy preocupada por usted, maestro…- dijo la chica del monitor -No finjas tristeza para mi, solo cállate y no estorbes- le decía mientras tomaba mi típica soda, mi hermana menor y mi madre estaban preocupadas e incluso asustadas por mi forma de ser y de vivir  
Los vecinos, la familia y la gente de afuera no lo entenderá nunca ¿Verdad? Nunca entenderán este dolor, esta culpa y esta miserable vida si tan solo pudiera desaparecer seria mejor y lo se  
_''vamos a jugar''_ escucho tu voz pronunciar esas palabras pero siempre es una trampa de mi estúpida mente ¿Por qué?  
Esa chica del monitor me resulta familiar, siempre que la veo me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Takane y Kokonose? Eran dos años más grandes que nosotros ¿No? Y tus hermanitos en una ocasión me as hablado de ellos me pregunto si estarán mejor que yo…  
Recuerdo tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar e incluso tu forma de caminar soy tan extraño soy un enfermo y lo se pero si no lo recuerdo yo ¿Quién mas lo recordara? nadie o ¿si?  
Yo recuerdo todo de ti también recuerdo tu calor y tu sonrisa que se fue pero esos recuerdos es lo que me duele y no me permiten avanzar me quede estancado por recordarte tanto pero así esta bien por que yo quiero ser el único que te recuerde el único quien de verdad te haya amado  
Siempre recuerdo lo que hacías, tus grullas de papel son un ejemplo por cierto aun guardo la mía, la que tu as echo con mi examen ese examen que rompí en pedazos y también guardo el tuyo el examen que as reprobado en una ocasión es estúpido y enfermizo lo que hago ¿No?  
Yo en verdad lo lamento si yo en ese tiempo me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos tal vez tu aun estarías aquí viva junto a mi…  
-Maldita sea- grite pues tire el refresco en mi teclado por culpa de Ene si así se llama la chica de mi monitor es muy peculiar cabello azul atado en dos coletas, auriculares y unas cosas en sus mejillas también azules, una sudadera azul de hombros y brazos pero blanca en el resto, con una falda y sus pies son pixeles, de algún modo me recuerda a Miku Hatsune y a Enomoto Takane a la vez, esta chica me intento sacar, intento hablar conmigo, intento jugarme bromas, intenta llevarme a la No-Realidad pero yo nunca acepte  
Me desespera siempre esta hay finguiendo estar triste siendo un estorbo yo simplemente _la odio_ llora lo a echo bueno a fingido hacerlo y mas de una vez la primera vez no lo negare fue mi culpa ella se quebranto cuando la ignore y dijo -No entiendo esto para nada ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- yo reí y murmure -Por que como un juguete roto que solo sirve para hablar ya me aburrí de ti- dije mientras la borraba pero a lo 15 minutos ella regreso la borre alrededor de 999 veces y cada que regresaba maldecía, es frustrante pero ella se rindió habla muy pocas veces y lo único que ase es fingir.  
-momo, ¿Puedes ir por un teclado nuevo?- baje a preguntarle a mi rubia hermana –¡Ve tu!- me dijo algo molesta, me di media vuelta molesto -¡Esta bien solo por esta ocasión!- grito ella, le di el dinero y ella se fue a la tienda de electrónica mas cercana yo subí y me recosté en mi cama, el monitor como de costumbre estaba encendido -Pensé que avía ido a comprar un teclado- dijo Ene -Si llegara a salir, perdería su calor- dije en murmuro mientras me giraba y quedaba dormido.  
Desperté en una banca alado de mi avía bancas vacías y arriba de estas un florero con su respectiva flor, mire al frente y todas eran igual, incluso en el escritorio tenia un poco de miedo en girar y ver en tu lugar lo mismo pero me arme de un poco de coraje y gire en ese lugar, en ese momento estaba tu ahí sentada y me sonreías como siempre mi boca formo una sonrisa macabra que a cualquiera hubiera asustado menos a ti, me platicabas de cosas muchas cosas como de costumbre lo asías, pero esperen esto me resulta familiar -Me tengo que ir- murmuras -¡Espera!- grito mientras te persigo -Tengo que decirte algo- murmuro mientras subo las escaleras -Adiós..- dices mientras ases una sonrisa -Ayano, espera yo te…-

* * *

-¿Así que tu aun no puedes verlo?- Ene me despierta maldito virus me levanto molesto ella lo sabe comienza a temblar –Sabes, quiero ir a tu no realidad- digo mientras pongo las manos enfrente y de algún modo atravieso el monitor el cuello de ella era tan delgado la ahorque mientras en sus ojos aparecías las palabras _''Error''_ y ella en cuestión de minutos desapareció  
Yo Salí de la No-realidad pero temblaba –Ayano…a donde sea llévame lejos, solo quiero estar donde tu sonrisa y tu estén…-murmure mientras lloraba, baje no avía nadie y tome las tijeras de la cocina, de nuevo lo intentare las pongo frente a mi pero mis manos tiemblan y lagrimas salen pero no lo iba a lograr asta que te vi y caías aun con tu sonrisa vi como saltabas –Quiero estar contigo…-murmure clavando las tijeras – Shintaro…- te escuche murmurar y te vi, te veías preocupada y poco a poco cerré los ojos desperté enfrente estaba una mujer extraña ya la recuerdo ellas es Azami la causante de que yo viviera de esa forma asiendo que siempre suceda lo mismo -¿Quieres regresas?- ella pregunta mientras las escenas y mis recuerdos contigo pasaban pero en eso otro yo vestido con una sudadera roja se acerco y quito a Azami de su camino yo lo seguí y ahí estabas tu con tu sonrisa –¡No te vayas!- grite mientras te intente alcanzar….

-Lo siento he muerto- dijo ella –digamos nuestro ultimo adiós- hablo pero yo no me podía acercar asta que el otro shintaro se acerco a ella –No digas cosas tan solitarias, por favor- el pidió con una sonrisa –A la sombra que nos observaba, decidió que el indicado era yo, sabes gracias y adiós…una ultima cosa es que yo…te...amo…- confeso el mientras ella reía ''No, es mentira, yo la recuerdo mejor que el ¿Cómo?'' pensé mientras miraba su escena –Shintaro-kun…Te..amo…-hablo alguien atrás de mi – ¿Ayano? ¿Cómo?- pregunte pero tu solo te as acercado a mi –Te amo, pero aun no estas listo…-murmuras mientras desaparecías yo mire a Azami chasquear los dedos y desperté de nuevo en ese fastidioso 14 de Agosto…

* * *

**Ningún personaje es mío Q-Q algún día! (?)**

**Hey! Ya saben echo para los fans de Kagerou Project/Days Mekakushi Dan y para todos los que se an acercado a leer *ase reverencia* muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia**  
**sin mas que decir nos vemos *^* y dejen un review**

**By:**  
**NeKo-02 (kanoko)**


End file.
